


Sleeping

by CryloRen_IsAtItAgain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coma, Hux POV, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Post-TLJ, Restraints, Somnophilia, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryloRen_IsAtItAgain/pseuds/CryloRen_IsAtItAgain
Summary: Kylo Ren tries to commit suicide after taking over the First Order, going into a comatose state instead. Hux sees this as weak and punishes him justly.





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Warning notes below.

The slide was warm and slick with lube. No struggle or hesitancy involved, Kylo’s muscles were relaxed and receptive to every thrust. Hux moved inside him, smooth thrusts that carried him deep. The body under him was warm and still, bandages a stark white against his skin, wrapped tight around his arms. They were at least the second set that had been applied, the first had been stained with blood. 

 

Earlier, Kylo had apparently taken a large knife to his arms, slitting his wrists open and nearly bleeding to death on his throne. If only those passing troopers hadn’t found him…. 

 

Hux groaned and finished off, pumping his hips a few more times to paint Kylo’s insides with his seed. Kylo laid still, none the wiser, and Hux pulled his sticky cock from the inviting hole to tuck it back in his pants. “I’ve spent hours doing damage control because of you, crafting stories of a mutiny. Just so the Galaxy won’t know our Supreme Leader is a weak child.” The unconscious body said nothing in return. 

 

Perhaps it would be better for everybody if the Supreme Leader didn’t wake. Hux had considered it, when he’d first been informed of Kylo Ren’s condition. He was essentially in a coma, until his body healed. Hux had forbidden the use of a bacta tank. Warriors deserved easy healing. Scum who tried to take their own lives did not. Besides, Hux couldn’t help himself to Ren’s ass if he was floating in a bacta. 

 

Kylo’s serene face could almost be considered beautiful, when he slept. His eyelashes were thick, and they brushed his high cheeks, his lips were pale and parted slightly. Hux leaned over him, and he kissed that slack mouth, moving his lips slowly before dipping his tongue inside for a breath lick. He would like to own a slave as pretty as this one. But, Kylo was still the Supreme Leader, and Hux had business to see to. He stood up, yanking the thin, papery gown back into place, and he left Kylo there. A comatose cumdump. 

 

* * *

  
  


A week passed. Hux came to Kylo’s room in the medical wing each night, cursing him as he fucked his hole. At least this way Hux got some use from him. More than he ever had with Ren ruling the Order. There was never more than a twitch from Kylo’s prone body, and he was the perfect hole to fuck. With the face of a sleeping prince, Hux thought of new and interesting ways to ruin him each time he came for their nightly trysts. 

 

Hux came into the room after his shift, and he hung his coat up by the door, locking himself inside so that no one would disturb him. Unzipping his jacket, Hux shrugged it from his shoulders as he sauntered over to the bed. “Look at you,” he said, staring at Kylo’s long body. The plain white medical gown covered his body. Hux imagined him in a sheer dress, like a slave would wear. Ren would be such a perfect slave. “If you weren’t so pretty, I might have killed you by now. 

 

Hux tossed his jacket, then climbed onto the bed. Straddling Kylo’s hips, he began moving his hips in jerky circles, grinding against him as he stroked his fingers over the boy’s lips. “I’m going to have so much fun with you. I wish you’d never wake up. You’re more use to me half-dead than you ever were alive. The Order is running smoother with me in charge. Your place is impaled on my cock. Always has been.” Hux pulled his hand back and slapped Kylo across the face. He didn’t move. Sighing, Hux moved down between his legs, and he shoved them apart. 

 

One of Ren’s legs slipped off the side of the bed, and Hux left it as he dug the bottle of lube from his pocket. He tugged at one glove with his teeth, pulling the leather off and laying on the bed beside his victim. “Raping you...is one of my only real joys anymore,” he admitted, painting his fingers in lube. “You’re a worthless leader, a waste of space. I’m not sure why Snoke used up so much of his time on you when I was right there in front of him.” Hux dropped the bottle, instead pulling Ren’s gown up over his hips. His spread legs gave Hux a nice view. 

 

The long, curvaceousness of his cock stuck out. Clean-shaven and cut, soft still where it hung. On kind days, Hux would jack him off. Everything seemed to work, except Ren’s brain. His creamy inner thighs, perfect. Hux slipped his hand down, running his lubed fingers through his crack. He forced two into his ass, not in the mood to be patient. It’s not like Ren could complain. 

 

“Sometimes I wish that you would wake up, just so that you could know what I’m doing to you,” he side, methodically spreading his fingers and stretching Kylo’s ass out. It wasn’t for comfort, just for ease. Hux could care less if Ren was hurt. Though, he doubted that his brain was really all there enough to feel pain anymore. “I have no idea how long you were on the floor for, bleeding out.” He jerked his fingers out, then reached up and wrapped his hand around Kylo’s neck. “Staining the floor red with your pathetic blood. You couldn’t even do us the courtesy of spacing yourself, so that we wouldn’t have to deal with the body. But, of course, you had to be found. And the medics had to try and save you.” He squeezed at Ren’s neck, pressing his fingers against his veins. 

 

His pants were unzipped, and Hux stroked his aching cock to full hardness. He watched Kylo’s face, his slightly parted lips, slack jaw, and with a single movement, pushed inside the warmth that was waiting for him. “You’re made for this now. Because they saved you. Because your little suicide attempt didn’t work out, now you’re stuck as my fucking cumdump.” He moved, the tight squeeze of muscles around his cock making him groan. Hux wanted to draw this out. 

 

His thrusts were slow, and Hux removed his hand from Ren’s throat, instead wiped the lube from his fingers so that he could pet them through the mane of dark hair that spilled around his head. Licking and biting at Kylo’s lips, Hux moaned and rolled his hips. Between them, Kylo grew hard, despite his state. It was almost miraculous. His brain barely functioned anymore, his eyes didn’t react to light, but his pathetic cock got hard when he was being fucked. 

 

Hux grabbed one of Ren’s arms and he drew it up around his neck. He situated it there, as if Ren were holding onto him, and started speeding up his thrusts. Ren’s muscles clenched around him suddenly, and Hux cursed, “fuck” before coming inside. It was so sudden that it surprised him, and he braced his arms on either side of Ren to keep himself from collapsing on top of him. Ren’s ass milked him, clenching tight around his cock, and Hux turned his eyes to that serene, sleeping face. For a moment, just a moment, he saw Kylo’s eyes twitching. As if something were finally going on behind them. “Come on,” he coaxed, giving another solid thrust, the last he had in him. “Come on, wake up.” 

 

Ren didn’t. Just as quickly as the consciousness seemed to appear, it was gone again. The monitors didn’t change their readings, Kylo didn’t move, and Hux pulled out of his hole with a sigh. “Too good to be true,” he said, then got off the bed. He tucked himself back into his pants, then sat in the chair beside the bed. Pulling out a tin case from his pocket, Hux snapped it open. His cigarette case. The spice wrapped up inside was a softer variety, less addictive, meant to take the edge off. Relaxing, it had been called. He remembered the vendor sneaking him his first when he was sixteen, and he’d been hooked ever since. Against regulation, of course, the blue smoke was soon curling up from the end, and he sucked the noxious fumes into his lungs. 

 

Hux watched Ren sleep. It wasn’t really sleep, the deep unconsciousness he was stuck in, but if one didn’t know any better, they would think he was turning in early for the night. The acidic taste of spice sat on his tongue, sweetened artificially, it couldn’t cover the true flavor of Hux’s chosen poison. He leaned forward, blowing a billow of blue smoke into Kylo’s face, hoping for some sort of reaction. None. “It’s starting to not be fun anymore,” he said, leaning back with his legs spread. “The first time I raped you, it was nice.” 

 

Starkiller. It was after Starkiller imploded. Ren had been one a gurney in the back of a shuttle, his wounds bleeding copiously onto the floor. His eyes had gone dull. Hux had thought he was dead. But checking his pulse, he’d seen that the Knight was still alive. They’d been light years away from the Supremacy. The stormtroopers in the shuttle had been busy. Hux had pulled the leggings out from under Kylo’s robes and pushed into him. It had been quick, and messy, and Kylo kept rousing as if he knew. But the next day, neither had mentioned it. Hux didn’t think Kylo remembered. 

 

“And then you did this, and I saw my chance again, Supreme Leader,” Hux said, the title said in mocking jest. A real Supreme Leader didn’t try to kill themselves when things got tough. “But I don’t want to rape what’s essentially a corpse. You’re warm, but lifeless. I want you to know what I’m doing to you. I want you to struggle. I want you to wake up.” He watched him for another few minutes, hoping somehow that Kylo would respond to his words. Of course, he didn’t, and Hux stood up and left again, after redressing completely and stubbing out his cigarette. 

 

* * *

  
  


Everything changed two days later. Hux walked in for his nightly tryst, and he paused in the doorway. Ren was...awake. 

 

His hair was messy and tangled, arms still bandaged, and he had his lips pursed around the end of a straw. He was drinking up some water from a cup, and his eyes were hazy, but very much alive. He was alive. It took seeing him this way for Hux to realize he hadn’t really considered Ren to be alive up to now. He was just a body, kept warm and breathing by the medical staff. But he was here, sitting up, and slowly turning his head to look at Hux. 

 

Striding in the room, Hux let the door shut, and he locked it, then he came over to the bed. Kylo was looking at him with a strange expression. There was...fear. 

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Hux said, commanding him. “What the hell were you thinking?” He grabbed the cup of water and threw it across the room, then gripped Kylo’s wrist and pulled it up in front of his face. “What were you thinking? I could hit you. I could kill you. Do you know how hard it is to explain the Supreme Leader being found with slit wrists? I had to execute three good men for treason just to cover up your pathetic attempt to end your existence.” 

 

Ren stared at him for a moment, his lower lip quivering. “I wanted it to be over,” he admitted. “I didn’t think I would survive.” 

 

“Well, there were easier ways of doing it. In fact, if you really want to die, I can put a blaster through your skull right now.” 

 

Kylo looked away, bunching in on himself, dragging his gown tighter to his body, and he pressed his knees together. Hux took note of how he was sitting, but he chose not to comment on it. “I think you should leave now,” Kylo said. 

 

“Like hell. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this.” Hux threw off his coat, his jacket, tossing them both to the ground, and he shoved Kylo back on the bed. He looked into his eyes as he came to hover over him, grabbing both of his wrists and tugging them away from his body. “I’m going to rape you,” he said, and a wicked grin split his face. Kylo’s eyes widened. 

 

“They weren’t dreams,” he said, voice shaking. “All of the times...I knew you were here. I thought I was dreaming. I thought it was just my mind playing tricks, showing me my worst fears.” Kylo tried to push him, but weeks of unconsciousness made him weak. Hux easily overpowered him, shoving his leg between Kylo’s and forcing his thighs apart. 

 

“No, Supreme Leader,” he said, voice nasty and mocking. “They weren’t dreams. And this is all I’ve wanted from you for a long time. I thought it would be fun to rape your body until you woke up or died. Didn’t care which. But now I’m going to look you in the eyes while I fuck your ass, and I’m going to let you scream about it. I’ve dreamed of this moment, Ren. I’ve wanted it.” He pressed their lips together, reaching into his pocket to get the lube. Kylo struggled underneath him, trying to push against his chest, wriggle his wrist away from Hux’s grip. 

 

Kylo’s hips bucked, and Hux growled at him. His wrist managed to fly free, and then beat on his chest. Dropping the lube, Hux cursed under his breath then ripped his belt off and grabbed Ren’s wrists again. He wrapped the belt around them and restrained them to the top of the bed, the leather clearly biting painfully into his skin, and Kylo tugged ineffectually. “Give up,” he said, though the fight was making his blood pump faster. Hux pulled his gown up, pushing Kylo’s legs further apart as he leaned in and kissed at him again. “You’re worthless. Scream. No one will come to help you. The medical staff know what I do each night. They’re the ones who clean you up in the morning.” 

 

He dragged his gloves off and tossed them, then lubed up two fingers. Kylo thrashed against the bed, but nothing he did could stop the two fingers from entering him. Hux wasn’t kind nor gentle, and he spread his fingers wide inside of Ren’s ass. He watched him arch and struggle, so much different than the pathetic body who’d laid still and silent beneath him. 

 

“Help!” 

 

The shriek was loud and ear-shattering, but Hux merely smirked and continued moving his fingers. Kylo’s struggles grew weaker, and by the time he was properly prepped, Hux could see a sheen of sweat on his long, perfect body. 

 

Leaning in, Hux bit at his thigh, earning a harsh gasp. And Kylo let out another ear-piercing scream. Hux braced his hands on Kylo’s thighs and pushed them open, then he put the head of Kylo’s cock in his mouth. “Stop it!” He ignored the plea, sliding his tongue through the slit and humming around him. He wanted Kylo hard. He wanted Kylo to enjoy it. To enjoy being raped. “Please...please stop, Hux. I’ll give you anything you want. A promotion. Anything.” 

 

Hux pulled off, laughing cruelly, and he moved to situate himself between Kylo legs, leaning over him and looking down with a smirk. “Oh, you naive fool. Who do you think has been running the Order while you were fucking comatose?” He leaned in, licking Kylo’s cheek, just to watch his disgusted expression. The way his nose scrunched, his eyes averting, mouth pulled into a neer. He was lovely. A lovely prize that Hux had full control over. “I have the reigns now, Kylo Ren. You gave that right away when you opened your wrists.” 

 

“No, no, you can’t just take over like that,” Kylo disputed, his eyes wide. 

 

“Then why hasn’t anyone come to you, Supreme Leader. You’re screaming for help, but no one has tried opening the door. Face it, you’ve lost.” Hux sat back, unzipping his pants. His cock was already hard, and he felt it throb again when Kylo tried to jerk away from him. He hadn’t fucked a conscious body in so long, especially one so keen on fighting back. “You’re mine now. Essentially a fucking cumdump. And I plan to keep you that way. It’s the only reason your still alive.” 

 

“I’ll never let you do this,” he threatened, his voice more confident than it had any right to be. 

 

Hux replied by forcing his cock into Ren’s ass and setting a fast pace. He fucked into the writing body beneath him, legs kicking, tears streaming down his alabaster face. Kylo tugged at his arms to try and free them, but Hux simply chuckled. He wouldn’t get free. As Kylo struggled, his muscles clenched tight, moving within him. It was delicious. 

 

“I love how easy you are to rape,” Hux whispered between ragged breaths. His hands settled on either side of Kylo’s hips, and he moved even faster inside him. Licking at his throat and mouth, Hux enjoyed him, moaning. He kissed his cheeks, licking the salty tears from his lips. “You’re made for this. For my cock. Is that why you tried to kill yourself? Because you knew you were no good, a worthless slut? Because I don’t mind putting you in your place for the rest of our lives. 

 

“No...no, I didn’t…” Kylo gasped under him, and Hux looked down to see his cock twitching to life. He settled into a rhythm, fucking the place that made him gasp like that, and soon Kylo was writhing under him for an entirely different reason. 

 

“Then why? Tell me.” 

 

“Ahh, I was...overwhelmed.” He jerked, cock twitching between them. Hux used his hand to stroke it, the lack of lube surely hurting somewhat. 

 

“Overwhelmed, Ren? Is that all?” 

 

Kylo sobbed, and Hux felt another roll of arousal travel straight to his throbbing cock. He moved his hips faster, racing toward the finish line, grinning wildly down at Kylo as he fucked him. 

 

“You wouldn’t understand! Because you’re the cause of it!” 

 

“Me? What did I do?” Hux chuckled, digging his knees into the mattress and slowing his thrusts. Kylo arched up into him, and Hux had to hold back a moan. He knew Kylo was trying to get away from him, twisting and twitching to try and escape. But there was no escape. He was trapped, and Hux could do with him what he wanted. Everything he wanted. 

 

“I remember you raping me after Starkiller!” 

 

The confession made Hux pause completely, pressed in deep and panting hard. He squeezed Ren’s cock in his hand, staring at his teary face. The pathetic boy whimpered at him, and Hux shook his head. “You can’t possibly. You were absolutely out of it the whole time.” 

 

“I do. I remember you pushing in, how much it hurt. I felt it for days afterward. I was going to tell Snoke, but he didn’t care to hear it.” Ren’s bottom lip shook, and Hux started to smile again. “He told me that if something had happened to me, that it was my fault. It was because I was weak.” 

 

“Well, that’s true,” he said, leaning in and licking along Kylo’s mouth. He kissed him, the sobs bubbling up from his throat failing to act as a deterrent. Hux moved again, rolling his hips slowly as he leaned on his elbows. Hux bit Kylo’s bottom lip, pulling back and letting it go with a snap of teeth. “You’re a weak, pathetic, worthless little boy. You’re meant for my cock, my cum. That’s all. You proved that with Starkiller, and now you’re exactly where you were always meant to be. Surely you know that by now?” 

 

“No, it’s not true,” Kylo whispered, letting out a surprised gasp when Hux hit his sweet spot again. 

 

“It is true, it is.” Hux laughed, his chest feeling lighter. Sweat dripped down his back, but he didn’t even care. He hooked one arm under Kylo’s leg and dragged it up. Sitting up, he enjoyed his new position, watching Kylo’s cock bob freely as he fucked him. Every snap of his hips brought him back to himself, to control. 

 

Hux pulled out, pumping himself and coming over Kylo’s stomach. Strings of white stuck to his creamy skin, dripped down, painted him. Hux panted, finishing off finally, and he sat back on his legs, cock still in hand. He stared at Ren’s body, the curl of his lips, tears glistening on his cheeks. “I want you to be like this...always,” he whispered, under his breath. It was impossible to imagine things going back to normal. He wouldn’t let them. 

 

“Wait,” Kylo called, as Hux got off the bed. “Wait! You can’t leave me like this.” His cheeks were a blistering red, bright, and there were more tears gathered in his pathetic eyes. 

 

Hux leaned back over him, stealing a kiss, and he zipped his pants back up after tucking his cock away. “Ren, don’t worry. The medical staff have already seen your hard cock, your ass stuffed full of cum. There’s no need to be embarrassed. I’ll be back tomorrow for more fun.” He kissed his cheek lightly, noticing the way Kylo jerked away from him. He looked disgusted and angry and fearful. Hux liked it. 

 

Hux put his jacket back on, carrying his great coat over one arm as he left the private room. He stopped beside the nearest medical technician. “Give him something to put him back to sleep, and mix a bit more of that Force-suppressant in there. I don’t want him getting a grip on his abilities again.” 

 

With that taken care of, he slipped his coat on and went striding from the medical bay. With Ren awake, he could now strip him of rank officially. Hux was finally getting everything he’d ever wanted. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Hux has a very bad opinion of Kylo's suicide attempt, and he thinks many nasty things about him. Disclaimer: this is not the opinion of the author. Read at your own risk.


End file.
